


Sunday Morning

by Space_aids



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Con is very stressed, F/M, James is petty, Kevin wants to help, Lots of it, M/M, Poptarts name is Christopher but he goes by Chris, Smoking, Underage Drinking, Weed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-01-15 14:47:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12323139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_aids/pseuds/Space_aids
Summary: Connor is a stressed out nursing student who needs a break.Kevin is a 'fun loving' law student who wants to help.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work was abandoned by theunlikelylovers, so I picked it up. 
> 
> They wrote chapters 1-3 and I'll be doing everything else.

Connor McKinley is confused

I opened the door to my dorm room to be greeted with a brown-haired man. Am In the right room? Am I stoned still? Did I walk into the wrong room? Maybe this room B13 but not Pound Hall?

"You must be Connor right?" the hottie says

"Yes?" I say

"I'm Kevin Price, your new roommate!" Kevin says

"Roommate? I'm not supposed to have a roommate this year" I say

"The College accepted more people than they thought so they had to cut into the people who don't have roommates. Sorry?" he says

"It's not your fault, I was just surprised to find someone in my room, I thought I was in the wrong room again."

"again?" Kevin asked chuckling

"A lot happens in College" I reply smiling

I walk over and sit on my bed, and open my laptop. Kevin looks over to me.

"What are you majoring in?" He ask

"Nursing, you?" I say

"Law." He says

"I watch Law and Order is that close?" I say

"Close enough." He says laughing

He gets up and walks to the door.

"I'm gonna go meet my friend Arnold for some coffee, you want anything?" he says

"I'm good." I say

"You sure, I don't mind." he says

"Chai latte actually." I say looking up from my laptop

"There we go." he says smiling closing the door

Right when the door shuts I scramble to find my phone. I pick it up and immediately call my best friend.

"Chris I'm gay."

"What's new."

"My roommate is hot."

"Go on."

"Well I walked into my room today, and I thought I was high or something because there was a dude in my room and I wasn't supposed to have a roommate this year ya know?"

"Yeah, yeah."

"So he talks and stuff and he's a law major and now he's getting me tea."

"He's getting you tea?"

"Yeah he said him and his friend Arnold are getting coffee and he asked if I wanted some and I said yes."

"Aw that's cute."

"What's cute?"

"You talking about your crush, it's great’"

"Did I ever tell you that I hope you die?"

"All the time, I have to go meet James, see you later babe, love ya."

"Love you too Chris."

I put my phone down on my bedside table to look up and see Kevin at the door with two drinks.

"Was that your boyfriend?" Kevin blurts out

"No it's my friend Chris? We're not dating, he has a boyfri-" I say getting cut off

"I mean I wouldn't mind if he was, I mean if you're gay I wouldn't care."  
he says.

"It's okay man, I am gay but he's just a friend of mine" I say.

"Oh okay cool, I got you a Chai Tea Latte." he says.

"Chai latte." I say back.

"Huh?" he says.

"Chai means tea in Hindi so you just said you got me tea tea latte." I say giggling a bit

"Oh, the more you know.” he says. "Are you going to that party over at the engineering frat house?"

"I don't think so, not much of a frat party person." I say.

"Oh okay, i'm going with some friends later so hopefully I won't be back too late." he says.

"No it's cool go have fun at the party." I say smiling at him taking a sip from my chai latte.


	2. Chapter 2

Connor Mckinley sometimes regrets majoring in nursing.

I tape my last Broadway poster on the wall, I wanted to major in theater but I kinda wanna make money instead of job searching all my life. I look around and see that Kevin hasn't unpacked anything, I look over at a half opened box. I open my phone and check the time its only 2 am, party is still going on. I don't think he'll mind if i just peak open one thing. I open his box and see a few law books, that's boring. I get up and close the box as my phone begins to go off.

"Uh, hey Chris."

"I think your roommate needs a ride home, he's lit."

"Kevin? How'd you know that was my roommate?"

"His friend Arnold is also drunk but told me that he has a roommate named Connor when James asked if he has a ride home, so I put two and two together and now i'm calling you to come get your roommate."

"I'm coming, see you."

I end the call and grab my keys off the desk, I met him less than 6 hours ago and now i'm saving his drunk ass, I should be named "best roommate.” I walk outside of pound hall and walk towards my car, I get into my car and make my way to the frat house, I could've walked but i'm not carrying a drunk person across campus. I get there and park my car. I see Chris leaning on James by the door on his phone.

"Where is he?" I ask.

"inside probably."

"Probably?"

I walk and see him dancing around with other underage drunk teens

"Kevin?" I say grabbing his arm.

"Connnor! Yoooou came!" He sang.

"I'm your ride home, let's go."

"But I don't wanna, I'm having fun!" He says grabbing my hands making me. "Dance."

"You can have fun for 4 more years, let's go home okay?" I say.

"But I wanna stay, pleeeassse?"

I let go of one of his hands and start pulling him out of the party.

"Are we leaving? Can we get some ice cream?" he asks trailing behind me.

"We can get some ice cream tomorrow, okay?" I ask, he nods his head not letting go of my hand. We walk passed Chris and James still standing by the door laughing at me. I flip them off when I open the door. I start walking to my car.

"I don't feel good." He says then bending over to throw up, thankfully beside my car. I open the car door and reach into the glove box. I pull out some napkins so he can wipe off his face.

I sit him down in the passenger's seat and reach over to buckle him up.

"You have nice hair." he says.

"Thanks Kevin."

"I mean it looks fluffy and its the color of Hot Cheetos." He says.

"Is my hair that red?" I ask walking over to the driver's side and getting in.

"It's a pretty red to match your pretty blue eyes." he says

"Oh."

"Your eyes are like the fucking ocean but not like the ocean in America but like in Egypt or Florida."

"Kevin, Florida is in America."

"Whaaa-?"

I nod my head and park the car. I reach over and unbuckle him.

"Are we home?" he asks.

"Yeah we're home" I say walking over to his door and opening it helping him out.

"I'm tired" he says.

"We're almost in our dorm." I say as I try to unlock the door with one hand. Some how during the car ride to now he held my hand again. I get the door open and sit him on his bed. I reach over to the fridge and grab a water.

"Drink all of this." I say handing the water. He chugs the whole bottle down.

"I wanna brush my teeth." he says getting up walking out the door.

"No no, don't do that because the stomach acid will accelerate enamel tissue damage. So just use mouthwash." I say, he nods his head and listens. He comes back in and falls on his bed and immediately sleeps. I open my bag and grab three painkillers and sit them on the desk beside him. I lay down in my bed and reach over at my phone. Three-fourteen A.M. it says. I shake my head and lean into my pillow trying to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Kevin Price has a headache.

I wake up with my head pounding against my skull. What happened last night? Am I even in the right room? I jump up to see, then immediately regretting it. I lay my head down and look over to my desk beside my bed. My phone was plugged up and there was a note beside it. I reach over and grab my the note. It's from Connor.

‘Hey Kev! Good Morning, well maybe not for you, I left you three ibuprofen and there's a bottle of water in the fridge. Your friend Naba called like twenty-three times, if I were you I think I’d answer them, I’m out getting coffee with some friends, I'll be back around two, hopefully you’re awake by then. Call if you need anything’

I get up and sit at the edge of my bed. I grab the ibuprofen and the water and down them. I unplug my phone and open it. I wince at how bright it is. I check the time, two-o’four P.M. I’ve never slept that late. I scroll through sixty-seven texts from Naba. I groan. I look down to see i’m still in the clothes from last night. I scrunch up my nose and reach down to grab a t-shirt and joggers from one of my boxes. I throw it on and see it’s Star Wars. Arnold must of got it mixed up. I reach over in the drawer to grab my glasses. And then call Naba.

“Hey Nab-”

“KEVIN ELIZABETH PRICE, WHY HAVEN'T YOU ANSWERED? I THOUGHT SOMEONE KIDNAPPED YOU!”

“How many times do I have to tell you, that's not my middle name.”

“Ugh whatever, where did you go?! You and Arnold were lit, you white boys are lightweights.”

“It’s because we're mormon. My roommate picked me up.”

“Didn’t you just meet him? He’s a great roommate, I haven't seen mine in 2 days.”

“Yeah he’s really cool.”

“I’m gonna get some coffee at 2:30 ish. You wanna come?”

I’ll try, Hey Naba?”

“Yeah Kev?”

“I’m gonna go throw up.”

“TMI but love you and be careful.”

“Love you too.”

I stand up and crawl to the bathrooms. I throw up for a good ten minutes then go back to my room to see Connor on his bed reading “Human Anatomy one-o’one”

“Hey! When did you start wearing glasses? You feelin okay?” He asks.

I shake my head and walk over to my bed, face planting into my pillow.

“What did I do/say last night?” I say kind of muffled by the pillow.

“Not much, You wanted ice cream and thought Florida wasn’t apart of America.” he says.

“Sorry by the way, I don’t drink often, I grew up Mormon, never drank a drop.” I say.

“Really? I grew up mormon too.” He says.

“Wait what? Where was your mission?”

“Norway, you?”

“Uganda, that’s where I met my best friend Arnold, we were companions, do you still follow the religion?” I ask.

“Not much anymore, the gay thing kinda changed a lot.” He says.

“I don't either, I was the poster boy for mormonism before.” I say.

“You? Really? I met you yesterday and I already saved your drunk ass.” He says.

“I really was, now I drown my sorrow into coffee and Criminal Minds.” I say.

“Criminal Minds? I thought you would be more of a Law and Order person.” He says.

“You have a lot to learn Mr. Connor McKinley.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where I come in!!

Connor McKinley is stressed out.

I look at the pile of homework I don’t want to do. I switch the tab on my laptop to check my grades, and realise I really need to do my homework. Lucky for me, as soon as pick up my pencil, my phone rings. I answer my phone. Its Chris. 

“Hey.”

“Hey, are you busy right now Con?”

I look at the pile of homework next to me that I still need to do. “No.”

“I didn’t think so. Wanna go get high with me and James?” 

“As always.”

“Sounds good, I’ll see you in about fifteen.”

“Sounds good, babe. Love ya.”

“Love ya too Con.” 

I get up and start to get dressed. I was still wearing my scrubs from class since I was too lazy to change, but I can’t exactly go in tomorrow with those smelling like weed. Never mind, I probably could. Either way I change, nothing too fancy just a broadway t-shirt and some jeans.

“Going somewhere.” Kevin looks at me, taking out one earbud. 

“Yeah.”

“Where?” 

“To get high with Chris and James.” I grab my bag and start walking out the door. 

“Isn’t that illegal.” 

“Only if we get caught.” I laugh at my own joke, because let’s face it, I’m pretty funny. 

“Haha. But seriously though, that’s illegal.”

“So was your underaged drinking extravaganza last night.” I hate hypocrites. 

“But, that was different.”

“How so?”

“Ummm” I watch Kevin struggle to come up with an answer since I put him on the spot. I makes me feel superior, I love that feeling. 

“Exactly. We each partake in our own illegal activities. Yours is underaged drinking. Mine is smoking marijuana.”

“I thought you were Mormon?”

“No, I said I grew up Mormon, not that I still am; plus I could say the same for you. Also, don’t remind me of my past like that.” Talking about be ‘being Mormon’ reminded me of my past. I hate my past.

“Riiiight. Anyways I’m also no longer Mormon, my friend Arnold kinda started a cult in Uganda, and were kicked out of the church.” 

“Sounds like fun.” How the hell? Ya know what? Nevermind. Also I swear he mentioned being an ex-mormon yesterday.

“The farthest thing from it. Also none of this changes the fact the marijuana is still illegal here.”

“Sadly.” Fuck this state and it unwillingness to legalise marijuana. “I guess I’ll get have to be extra careful and not get caught.”

“Suit yourself.”

“I will.” and with that I finally walk out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Connor Mckinley is high.

“Then this guy next to me was like ‘I really missed this class.’ and the guy next to him said ‘Why? I learned more in a day in prison.’”

We all laugh at James’ story. Wait- what was James’ story about again? Why are we laughing? Who is James again? Oh right, he’s Chris’ boyfriend. 

“Any way so I got this new roommate right?” Everyone nods in agreement. “And, well first he’s really fucking hot. But second, he was giving me shit about smoking before I left and-” My mind blanks. “What was I talking about again?” 

“Hell if I know?” Chris passes me the joint for a hit, like a good friend would. 

“So Connor, tell us about your new roommate.” James hasn’t heard my story in person yet like Chris has. 

“so I got this new roommate right? And, well first he’s really fucking hot. But second, he was giving me shit about smoking before I left and I was like ‘well you were drinking under age last night.’ and he said ‘well that's different’ like bitch how the fuck is that different, a crime is a crime.” I take my hit from the joint, smoke fills my lungs, but I don’t cough, cause I’m to used to this by now to be coughing. “He’s a law major, he should know that better than anyone.” I’m still really fucking triggered about it. 

“Yike.” James took the joint from me, for his hit. 

“Yike indeed” I un-prop my feet from the table, and starting getting ready to leave. “I’d better get going, I have homework to do, and I don’t think I can get off with the excuse ‘I was busy sleeping’ again so.” I walk over to to James and give him a quick kiss on the cheek. “Bye James.” 

“Bye.” He responds, waving a little. 

I walk over to Chris and kiss him quick on the lips. “Bye Chris, love ya.” James glares at me. I don’t know why he gets like this. If I was gonna steal Chris from him, I would have a long time ago; I’ve had more than enough chances to. 

“Love ya babe, I’ll call you after my five o’clock class.” Chris loves me. He’s a good best friend. I wish everyone had him as a friends, but also if you so much as think about talking to him and your name isn’t James Church, I’ll kill you in eight different ways.


	6. Chapter 6

Kevin Price is worried

The door opened. By the time I get to look up at it, some blonde chick is making her way across the room to Connor’s bed. She looks up at me “Can I help you?” She says. 

“What are you doing here?” I ask.

“Waiting for Connor.” She rolls her big blue eyes at me. “What are you doing here?”

“This is my dorm.” I snap back.

“Connor isn’t supposed to have a roommate.” She snaps at me. Who even is she? Why is she her? Does Connor have random girls bust in like this often. I mean, he’s kinda cute, but nothing special. Plus, didn’t he say he’s gay? “Riiiiiiight. Anyways, how did you get in?”

“I opened the door.”

“It wasn’t locked?” I ask, genuinely concerned for our safety, unlike someone apparently. 

“Nope.”

“Damnit Connor.”

Right on cue Connor walks into the dorm.

“Hey Kev.” He says.

“Hey Con. Some blonde chick came in for you just a few minutes ago. I was too lazy to stop her, so she’s on your bed.”

“None of that surprises me.” 

I watch as Connor walks over to his bed. The blonde perks up and hugs him. Connor sits down on his bed, and the blonde joins, leaning against his chest, with their legs tangled together. 

“Uhkmm-hkmm.” I clear my throat.

“Yes?” Connor looks over at me.

“Aren’t I going to be introduced?” I ask.

“Didn’t you two already meet?”

“Not properly.” I recall her barging in my dorm with no warning. 

“Ooookaaay then. Kevin, this is Elizabeth, we mostly just call her Liz, She’s been my best friend since fourth grade. Liz this is Kevin, he’s been my roommate for like, two days.”

“Hey.” I say, mostly out of politeness.

“Yo.” She throws up a peace sign.

I look down at my phone and see I have a text from Naba. “I’m going to go get coffee with Naba, I’ll be back in a bit.”

“Ok.”

I take off Arnold’s Star Wars t-shirt, and change into one of my own. I also throw on some actual pants from the nearest box. I should really unpack at some point. Oh well. I grab my wallet of the dresser and head out.


	7. Chapter 7

Connor’s high is wearing off.

“He’s hot.” Liz comments. 

“I know.”

“Is he gay?” 

“I don’t know.”

“You should find out.”

“What are you implying Liz?”

“I’m not implying anything.” She get’s up and grabs some chips from the cabinet. 

“Really?” She’s my best friend, she’s always implying something. 

“Yeah, really.” She sits back down, next to me. “It’s just that he’s hot and I think you may have a chance with him.”

“Is that so?” I mean, she may not be entirely wrong, he was complimenting my hair and eyes when he was drunk the other night.

“Is what so?” I look up and Kevin is standing there holding out a chai latte.

“Nothing.” Goddamnit am I blushing? I feel like I’m blushing.

“Connor thinks you’re hot.” 

“Thanks Liz.” I take the chai latte from Kevin, and look away from shame and embarrassment.

“Can you blame him?” Kevin laughs at his own joke. I look up to see his face has gotten a little redder. Is it from embarrassment, or is he blushing too?

“Anyways, umm, thanks for the latte.” At this point, what else do I say?

“Aye, no problem.”

I look up again, and catch Kevin staring at me. When our eyes meet, he immediately looks away. Was he just checking me out? Could I actually have a shot with him?

“It was nice meeting you, but I should be going.” Liz says, probably feeling awkward with the situation she’s put me in. She grabs her stuff and walks out the door.

“She’s cute” Kevin says.

“Thanks Kevin.”

“Sooo.”

“Yes?”

“Do you really think I’m hot.” Kevin laughs like we’re in grade school again.

“Maybe.” I laugh.

“Well let me know as soon as you’re sure.”

“Can do.”

Kevin changes shirts for like the fourth time today. Honestly, how much does he have put away for laundry, because at this rate he might end up paying back his scholarship money in quarters. He’s changing shirts right in front of me, like he’s trying to show off or something, and its working because I'm staring and I’m impressed. He sits back down on his bed, and pulls out a text book. “Hey Kevin?”

“Yeah Connor?”

“You’re hot.”

“I thought so.” He smirked and went back to reading his text book.


	8. Chapter 8

Connor needs to study. 

I look at the pile of homework in front of me again. I normally don’t do homework. It’s a waste of time. If I know the material, why waste my time afterschool on it. So this is the first year I’ve had to do homework, only because it’s twenty-five percent of my grade in Microbiology, and I don’t enjoy failing, or ‘passing’ with a ‘D’. haha ‘D’. 

I open my textbook and take out my pink highlighter. It’s hard to focus in silence, so I grab my phone and play a musical soundtrack without even looking. Right a away I know its A Gentleman’s Guide to Love and Murder, one of my personal favorites. I mindlessly read through the chapter, highlighting anything that seems important, while writing down any answers to my homework in purple pen. I take a sip of my Chai latte and take a good look at what I’m doing. The pink highlighter, the purple pen, the nursing textbook, the musical soundtrack, and the chai latte. God I’m gay. Right on time Chris calls. 

“Chris I’m gay.”

“Connor I know, you don’t have to tell me everytime I call.”

“I know, but I just realized how gay I am.” 

“Very?”

“Indeed.” I take another sip from my latte. “How was class?”

“Shit. As always.”

“I figured. Homework sucks.”

“Then take a break and come to the cafe with me and James.”

“I don’t know, sometimes I feel like James doesn’t like me.”

“That’s ridiculous Connor. Plus, your roommate and his friends are here.”

“I’ll be there in a few. Love ya Chris.”

“Love ya too Con.”

I hang up, and grab my keys and wallet. The homework will just have to wait.


	9. Chapter 9

Kevin is shocked. 

“Hello, earth to Kevin!! Hello!!” 

“Huuuuh- What?” I snap back into reality and see Naba waving her hand infront of my face. 

“You were totally out of it, I thought we had lost you.” Arnold says, taking a bite of his muffin. 

“What was so interesting over there?” Naba asks.

“Nothing, its just thats my roommate with the red hair, and those other two guys look familiar as well.” Where have I seen those two before, and how do they know Connor? Are they friends?  
“I haven’t met your roommate, but those other two do look oddly familiar.” Arnold looks over at the boys standing by the counter. 

“They’re all pretty cute.” Naba comments. “The redhead has a nice figure, and that jawline could cut me. The tall one, boy look at that ass, and talk about rocking the messy hair look. And the blonde one, I mean what more do you need than bleach blonde hair and those bright, crystal blue eyes.”

“Hey!” Arnold gets offended, and turns to face the other direction. 

Naba grabs his arm and kisses him on the cheek. “But none of them are as handsome and wonderful as you.”

Something catches my eye, and I look up to see the three boys walking in our direction. Ya know, Naba was right you could cut diamonds with that jawline. As they get closer, Connor waves at me.

“Hey Kevin.” Connor says.

“Oh. Hey Con.” I say, pretending I wasn’t staring at him the whole time. 

“This is my best friend Christopher, but we mostly just call him Chris.” Connor motions at the blonde. “And this is his boyfriend James.” Connor motions to the tall one, who is in the process of grabbing his boyfriend and kissing him on top of his head; since he is a few good inches taller than him. 

“Hey, I’m Kevin. This is Nabulungi, but we mostly call her Naba since Arnold can’t pronounce it. And this is Arnold, my best friend and Naba’s boyfriend.” I introduce myself, and my friends to everyone. “Care to join us?”

“Sure.” Connor says as they all pull up chairs to the table. 

“I’ve heard a lot about you Chris.” I look at Chris, who is holding his boyfriend’s hand.

“Really?” Chris cocks one eyebrow 

“No, but I hear you on the phone with Connor all the time.”

“At one point he was convinced we were dating.” Connor laughs.  
“Oh.” Chris and James both look at me.

“It was my first day. I’m new around here, you can’t expect me to know everything.”

“Fair.” Connor replies, taking a sip of his latte. He sure does drink a lot of lattes.

“So, what are all of you boys majoring in?” Naba pipes up.

“I’m a nursing major.” Connor sounds less than thrilled. I don’t exactly think nursing was his first choice.

“I’m a music major.” Chris’ eyes light up a little. He must be talented, I wonder what hey plays. 

“I’m a biology major.” James says kinda shyly, almost like he was scared or ashamed of his major. He must be really smart to major in a science. 

“Well, I’m a marketing major, and Arnold here is a communications major.” Naba was proud of her and Arnold’s career choices. 

“So Chris,” Arnold begins, “You’re a music major? What instruments do you play?”

“Let’s see.” Chris began counting on his fingers. “I marched mellophone in highschool, which is a marching french horn if you didn’t know. In college I picked up bari sax for marching, and that may or may not have something to do with all the solo opportunities. In concert I have played tuba, alto sax, flute, trumpet, bugle horn, and cornet horn. I’ve also been in percussion ensemble for a few years, since we started on at my high school my sophomore year. I’ve marched a total of five years, this being my sixth, and I plan to audition for drum major in a few years.”

“Damn.” Was the only word I could get out.

“Yeah, Chris is talent.” James kissed his boyfriend on the cheek, again. 

“I’m not THAT good.” Chris was blushing a little. How come he gets so much talent while I’m a struggling law major. 

I saw Connor check his watch as his eyes widen. I wonder if he finished all that homework we he had to do?  
“I still have all that homework to do!” Connor blurts out. I was right.

“Still?” I ask. 

“Connor you used to be so hardworking and motivated? What happened?” Chris’ face saddens as he looks Connor in the eyes.

“I woke up.” Connor grabs his latte. “I need to go to my dorm.” Connor stands up and walks out of the cafe.

“I’ll make sure he’s ok.” I get up and follow Connor.


	10. Chapter 10

Kevin Price is scared. 

I walk back to mine and Connor’s room. Down the hall I can already hear his music.

“Knock knock.” I say as I open the door. 

“Mmnnhmhnhn.” Connor kinds just mumbles and groans. 

Connor is laying in a pile of his homework and textbooks, with his face in his pillow crying.

“Is everything Okay?” I ask.

Connor mumbles something into his pillow that I can kinda make out as ‘is it ever?’ 

I walk over to his bed and make room to sit. 

“Wwhhuuuutttt dddooooooo yyyyyoooouuuu wwwwaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnttt? Connor starts to lift his face out of his pillow. I can see where he has been crying. 

“To make sure you’re okay?” I say.

“Well I’m fine.” Connor is now sitting up.

“If you were fine you wouldn’t have rushed out of the cafe to cry into your pillow.” 

“You’d be surprised how normal that is for me.” Connor cracked the smallest little half smile. 

“Connor what’s up, why’d you say you have homework to do?” 

“Because I do.” Connor picked up some papers he was laying on. 

“Then why did I find you crying in your pillow?”

“Because.” Connor looked away.

“Because why?” 

“Because I don’t want to.”

“Connor I don’t want to do my homework either, but I don’t run out on my friends and cry about it.” 

“Maybe,” Connor starts to cry again. 

“Connor, I can’t help you if you don’t tell me what’s wrong.”

“Kevin, look, look around. What do you see?”

I look around our dorm room. “Unpacked boxes and trash.”

“No on the walls, look on the walls. Do you see these posters? They’re all broadway and show posters.” Connor is sobbing 

I put the pieces together and it all makes sense.

“When Chris said you used to be so hardworking and motivated.”

“Yeah.” Connor looks up at me.

“You didn’t want to be a nurse did you.”

“I hate nursing Kevin,” He starts crying. “I hate it. It’s so much work, and there’s so many classes I have to take.” I find myself holding Connor’s hand. “I never know what’s going on, my professors hate me, and there’s so much homework.”

“You want to be on broadway don’t you?”

“More than anything.” Connor looks around at is broadway posters.

“Then do it. Change your major and start working towards broadway again.” 

Connor hugs me tight embracing me, and I don’t hate it.

“Thanks Kevin.”

**Author's Note:**

> The events in the musical are the same except Connor, Chis, and James were sent to Norway for their missions.


End file.
